


Taking a (well earned) break

by FanceKnight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, I'm writing Pryde in without knowing what he's going to be like, M/M, could also be a trashcanTM, he could be nice, in this he's a trashcan, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanceKnight/pseuds/FanceKnight
Summary: Hux is having a rough time: Snoke dead, Ren Supreme Leader and now Pryde as his babysitter. But maybe Mitaka can still save his day.





	Taking a (well earned) break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> this is my first time writing smut, so please forgive me

Things have been stressful ever since Snoke died and Kylo Ren took control. Hux had to work day and night to keep the Order in, well, order and he hadn’t been sure how much longer he could take it. Up until this point. Now he was sure he wouldn’t make it. Staring right in his face were the cold eyes of Allegiant General Pryde. Sent by high command to ‘monitor his progress’. To spy on him and his men and to report every single mistake back to both high command and Ren. Hux couldn't stand the smug look the other had on his face. It seemed Pryde knew exactly how much on edge Hux really was, something he tried so desperately to hide.  
But he was here now and needed to be dealt with. (Murder was not an option as it would be seen as high treason and worsened the situation.) Hux needed to get along with him for now, whether he liked it or not. Maybe there was an option to get rid of him as quickly as possible. Prove the Finalizer’s efficiency and effectiveness and the Allegiant General would be on his way. But that was easier said than done. Pryde apparently liked to check everything at least three times and so this inspection was planned to last at least a year. Hux estimated the date of his own death at about three months from now.  
Having had Ren as co-commander had been bad enough. But this was a whole new level. With Pryde, he did not simply have to share his bridge, he had to give it up to Pryde whenever he entered. It has been a long time since Hux last had to report to someone and it showed. He had issues accepting the other’s authority and often said things out loud that would have been better off kept to himself. This was of course worsening the situation by making Pryde wanting to stay even longer.  
The only thing keeping him from ending it all was the young Lieutenant from the weapons department. His sparkling energy and fresh youth made Armitage feel all tingly inside. His chocolate brown eyes were truly something to get lost in and his smooth and even voice had Hux loose track of a conversation more than once. But Mitaka was an amazing individual while Armitage himself was nothing more than a power-hungry bastard. He knew he had no chance in winning the lieutenant’s heart. Or so he had thought. During one particularly late evening with more alcohol in his blood than he normally allowed himself (a ships commanding officer is always on duty) Armitage had lost all control over his mouth and confessed his feelings to Mitaka. He would never forget the beaming smile on the lieutenants face as he too admitted to having felt that way for a long time.  
It has now been one and a half months since then and Dopheld has since moved into Hux’s quarters. Due to their difference in rank and tasks the times at which they each arrived at their shared quarters varied depending on the Finalizer’s current mission. During the worst of times, they would not see each other at all while other days provided them with enough time for themselves. Luckily, today was one of those days. Though their schedules not being completely in sync, Hux arrived about half an hour later than Mitaka and fell face-first onto their couch.  
"Rough day?", Dopheld asked as he looked up from his pad.  
„Worse.", came the muffled reply. "I think Pryde is here to get me off my station permanently. He uses every minimal mistake against me and comes up with the weirdest of explanations why he doesn't need me at meetings. 'Get me something to drink!' but then 'Where were you this whole time?', he's insufferable!" Dopheld smiled. "Maybe you're just paranoid. Maybe he's actually trying to help you!" Hux laughed. "Help me? I certainly don't think so. He's actively manipulating me and my crew. If this continues, he might be able to stage a coup. And he’s not even competent enough to do things! He just tells me what to do. If I’d manage to prove his incompetence, we’d be rid of him for sure.“ Dopheld smiled a warm smile. „Come here.“ He guided Hux to sit with his back leaning against him and laid an arm around his superior.

„But sometimes I think he might be right. That I’m not actually good enough to do this either. I haven’t learned much these last few years.“ Hux leaned into Dopheld with a sigh. „But maybe I just need a firm, guiding hand." He wiggled his hips against Dopheld's thigh. “You're impossible." Despite his protests, Dopheld began undoing Hux's tunic from behind. "But maybe you do." He slipped his hands under Hux's undershirt as he finished the tunic and let his hands roam free over his stomach and chest. Hux let out a shaky breath as Dopheld's fingers found a nipple and tugged at it gently. „Relax. He can’t hurt you here. No one can. I’ll protect you.“ With that he pulled Hux’s undershirt over his head and off of his body, leaving him naked from the waist up. Hux felt goosebumps running over his body as Dopheld continued touching him. The lieutenant buried his face in the generals neck and took a deep breath. „They wouldn’t dare hurt you with me around.“ He then began nibbling and kissing his way along Hux’s neck up to his ear and that sweet spot behind his ear that Dopheld loved to cherish. He took Hux’s earlobe between his teeth and bit down gently. „Mmm, ah, Dopheld.“  
Dopheld let go of the ear and kissed a trail down the generals nape to his back while his hands played with the front of Hux’s pants. Hux whined. „Dopheld, please, I’ve had a long day and I don’t have the energy for any of thi-mmph!“ His next words were cut off by a moth on his and a hand palming his clothed crotch. The other hand had taken it upon itself to continuously caress the ginger’s chest and stomach, exploring every centimeter of them. This went on for too long, in Hux’s opinion and they had to breath at some point, so he tried begging again. „Dopheld, please.“ With a huff and all the while continuing to kiss the general breathless, Dopheld used the hand that had previously been caressing the Generals lower regions to open Hux’s pants, sliding the zipper down maddeningly slowly. Dopheld's second hand joined the one at the pants and Hux lifted his hips so his pants could be pulled off. „How badly do you want it, my dear?“ He let his fingers slip beneath the waistband of Hux’s boxers.  
„I-I-Please. I need you. Dopheld. Please.“ Dopheld smiled. „That shall do.“ He carefully pushed Hux’s boxers down and freed his throbbing erection. „Look at yourself. All nice and hard for me.“ He used the fingers of one hand to play with his superiors cock and let his other hand slip between them. Hux whimpered while Dopheld slowly stroked up and down the shaft. Dopheld circled his superior’s entrance and pushed one finger to the first knuckle inside. They talked about this. Hux liked it rough and without any lube. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back all the way in in sync with his strokes on Hux’s dick. After he deemed Hux was ready, he added a second finger and began scissoring him open. After adding the third finger he managed to angle himself so that his fingers pressed against Hux’s prostate and forced a moan from his lips. Dopheld smirked. „Liking that, are we?“ Hux responded with quiet mewling. He went on with stroking that sensitive spot within Hux and enjoyed the little sounds his superior made when he let his thumb slip over Hux’s slit.  
„D-Dopheld, I don't think I-I can-„ „Shhh. It’s all right. Let go. I’m here. You’re doing amazing.“ Dopheld knew how much of a praise kink his General had and was happy to cater to his needs. To be honest, in the last few weeks his view of Hux has shifted — from someone to look up to to someone he wanted to protect with all his power. And he was going to. With a gentle touch he turned the generals head for better access to his mouth and began kissing him in earnest. „You’re truly beautiful like this.“, he breathed between kisses. „Absolutely stunning.“ Hux's breathing became shallow and his kissing more sloppy, motivating Dopheld to rearrange his fingers inside and move them more intensely. „You really are magnificent.“ Pushing him closer. „Armitage.“ The Generals breathing hitched. „My Emperor.“  
Hux came with a muffled moan in Dopheld’s hand. The Lieutenant nuzzled his nose in his superior’s neck, breathing in his smell, while the General came down from the afterglow. „Dopheld?“ „Yeah?“ „Thank you.“ „We agreed that this is not something to thank the other for.“ He meant the sex. He and Hux had agreed that if they both were desperate enough to seek each other out there was no reason to be thankful for it. „That’s not what I meant. What I meant was - Thank you for-for talking to me. You give me strength.“ Dopheld beamed down at him. „Don’t worry. I quite enjoyed it myself.“ They should get to bed. They should go to a comfortable place to sleep at, not their couch. But in was so soft and warm where they were and so neither of them moved. Until Mitaka went and put a blanket over them both. He had to move Hux a bit to the side in order to lay down next to him. He lay an arm over Hux as to shield him from all the bad things that were happening.

The next morning, Hux had to get up way before Dopheld did. That was because today Dopheld was part of Beta-shift, which meant he was allowed that bit more sleep. Strolling down the Finalizer's corridors to get to his shift, he spotted the Allegiant General fighting with the coffee-dispenser. The machine apparently stopped working and was now displaying a static 'NO OPERATING SYSTEM FOUND' on its screen. Mitaka made a mental note of that. Maybe to send Matt there later.  
Arriving at the bridge five minutes early gave him time to assess their current situation: The Finalizer was looming over a smaller planet which was supposedly occupied by Resistance-friendly pirates. A blue-white hologram of what seemed to be their leader was standing in front of the bridge shouting profanities at a mildly annoyed General Hux.  
"Listen, pirate, I don't have all day. You either surrender yourselves to us or face your eradication." The pirate seemed to not be bothered at all. "Ay, you dirty scumbags have no idea who you're dealing with. We'll blow up that pathetic rusted piece of metal you call a ship and sell your corpses to the Hutts to do with as they please. Now get away from this planet before I get up there myself!" Hux on the other end seemed to have had enough. "End communications." He then turned around to face the rest of the bridge. "Everyone onto their position, we'll attack!"  
Mitaka had already resumed control of his station and started the heating up process of the ventral cannons. These were not ordinary pirates, they probably had support from the Resistance. If they wanted to win this quickly, they had to score the first hit. As Mitaka oversaw the warming of the cannons, Hux continued barking orders at the other officers on the bridge. That is until Pryde entered. Upon seeing the Allegiant General, Hux rushed to his side and reported the current situation. "Very well,", replied Pryde, "let's see how you deal with this situation." Mitaka couldn't believe his ears. Was the Allegiant General treating Hux like a cadet? His General seemed perplexed as well, but refrained from any further comments. Instead he got back to the front and started with the attack.

The pirates were much more prepared than the crew of the Finalizer, as it turned out. During the chat with Hux, the rest of the pirates had surrounded their ship and were now firing everything they had. The Finalizer was shaking with every hit and alarms went off at any given time. Dopheld tried to keep up with the orders he got, but they came in too fast and the ventral cannons just weren't able to reload that quickly. Ultimately, Mitaka thought, the chances for them to win were still a lot higher than those of the pirates, but to which costs? Then he spotted it. At the edge of the ring that the pirates had build was an old freighter. Probably the place where the pirates' boss was sitting.  
"Hux!", he yelled. "General Hux!" But his shouts were over-toned by a torpedo almost crashing right into the bridge. "What is it, Lieutenant?" Mitaka hadn't realised Pryde was standing close behind him. "I think I found their leader, Sir.", Mitaka explained. "There is an old TR-407 at the edge of the battlefield. It is sending out encrypted signals to the other pirate ships." Pryde took a good look at Mitaka's screen. "Well, obviously. You could have seen that a bit earlier, don't you think?" Mitaka would much rather report this to Hux. His General would appreciate his effort and maybe put a 'well done' at the end. But not Pryde, no - Pryde would make sure that everyone around him felt absolutely worthless and terribly guilty. In a way, he was worse than Ren.  
Another blow made the bridge shake but this time, the lights went out alongside it. Neither the wall-lights nor the consoles provided any more light, casting the bridge in complete darkness. A quick glance out the front viewport would have told him that the rest of the Finalizer suffered the same case of darkness, but Mitaka was simply too far away to see that. What he was able to see, however, were the pirates' ships speeding up and off into hyperspace. Getting tired of the dark, Mitaka pulled out his datapad and turned the brightness up all the way, making seeing at least not completely impossible.  
"I believe," said Allegiant General Pryde, who had had the same idea regarding light as Mitaka, "that this was the ultimate prove of your incompetence, General." More and more datapads around the bridge lit up, including Hux's. "I'm sorry?" "I'm sure you are.", replied Pryde. "You almost got the First Order's flagship destroyed. Why did you not see the obvious TR-704 over there?" Hux looked confused. Or maybe he was sticking out his tongue. It was hard to tell with all the lights down. "407", Mitaka mumbled. He normally wasn't a fan of correcting others, especially not his superiors, but things were different with Pryde. Exposing him was one of his top priorities after last night. “It was a TR-407. Sir“ And since there was enough silence for him to do so, he added "Quite obvious, the difference between an 407 and 704. One was build for fighting and the other for short travels. I'm pretty sure any cadet would know that." He felt a grin appear on his face. This might work. “Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know that moment when you were given a prompt and you have a nice idea and then you start writing and then, all of a sudden, you're writing something completely different? Yeah. Me too. I still hope this is somewhere close to what you wanted.


End file.
